


"Chocolate"

by duckfuck



Series: + SUPREME DAYS + [12]
Category: Cow Chop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckfuck/pseuds/duckfuck
Summary: Person A is bored and horny so they slather themself in chocolate for person B when they get home, but when person B gets home they just makes person A wash the chocolate out of the sheets and A doesn’t get sex that night.





	"Chocolate"

Aleksandr sighed as he laid on the bed. He was covered in chocolate. There were many rose petals scattered around him. There was a rose petal trail going from the bed to the bedroom's door. The whole room was dimly lit with only small candles. Aleksandr was horny as fuck and he needed James to come home asap so he could get some of that delicious lollipop.

So he wanted to seduce James. By covering his crotch and nipples and some other parts of his body in chocolate. That would work, right?

Aleksandr checked his phone. It was 8 pm. Where the fuck was James?

Some moments later Aleks heard some noises and guessed that James just got home.

He heard footsteps coming up the stairs and waited for the bedroom's door to open. As it opened, a grumpy and tired looking James walked in.

"Hey babe, wanna get a taste of me?" Aleks seductively said and wiggled his eyebrows. James just stared at him and sighed heavily.

"Fucking asshole, get yourself cleaned up! And wash those fucking sheets, they're covered in chocolate." James said and took his jacket off, setting it on the armchair.

"Wha- James I'm fucking horny right now!" Aleksandr protested. James was having none of it.

"Yeah well I'm not in the mood, okay?! I had a shitty day and I'm so fucking tired and all that shit. I need some fucking sleep." the older man grumbled. "Now move your ass."

Aleksandr sighed and finally got up, taking the sheets along with him. He went to take a quick shower and then went to put the sheets into the washing machine. Once that done, he came back and saw that James had put new sheets on the bed and was already under the covers.

"Are you gonna come to bed or what?" Aleks heard James ask.

The Russian sighed and walked to the bed, crawling beside his lover and wrapped his arm around James. He snuggled closer to James and buried his face against James' bare neck. And they fell asleep like that.

And poor Aleks didn't get the d that night.

 


End file.
